User blog:Truperton/Scouring of Paradise
These are the memoirs of a lengthy battle of I, Azrael and my faction against overwhelming odds over one of our lost sectors and colonies. I am writing it in the memory of the sector that used to be the trading heart of The Order. The tale I remember those fateful 3 days of continuous sieges from the Descendants, they spared no resources to get to punish me and my faction as much as possible. It was a response after I personally challenged one of the Descendant Battleships, I won't lie there were many insults directed both ways. And after my actions aiding my faction's allies to defend their sector that was under siege by the Descendants, some mistakes from other faction members did not help the matter. Because of the increased tensions with the Descendants, I decided to retreat deeper into The Order territory the first major stop was Paradise, so I headed there with the intent of making some credits at the renowned merchants' Paradise was known for. When I finally arrived at Paradise, the peace did not last long. The Descendants sent an enhanced Capital, 2 enhanced Battleships and a couple of enhanced Dreadnoughts. With the combined power of our defences and my mighty capital, the Duchess, we successfully repelled that attack with no casualties and minimal damage sustained. That moment I wrongly let my guard down that day. The next day roughly midday the Descendants sent a second response, this time it was far greater in number they sent 30 ships our way and was spearheaded by numerous Battleships. During that fight our defences sustained heavy damage, including my Duchess, the Transitional Government tried to send assistance, but they couldn't spare any ships as they were too distant from Paradise. I was alone until Venturer Bob arrived. I tried rebuilding the defences as best I could, but then they arrived... A grand armada of the Descendants, I have never seen so many ships in my life. The armada was led by 8 commanders commanding 5 Battleships and 3 Capitals, some of the Battleships were enhanced but all the Capitals were enhanced. Clearly, veterans of many wars, since the Capital class production had been recently ceased for the Descendants at the time and not to mention the many trophies and battle scars. They were followed by around 60 to 70 ships, varying from measly Fighters to dreadnoughts and battleships. What followed was utter carnage. I personally engaged two of the commanders in direct combat, our ships circling to line up for approaches to open up the cannon fire arcs to unleash our deadly payload. This dance of death persisted as our defences fell around me, the Descendants bombarded the colony on the surface as this happened with nuclear and biogenic weapons. The comms were filled with pleas for help and screams that met no response, as the Descendant blockade was too tight to even open a window of opportunity to save those people. Eventually, I came triumphantly over the two commanders I fought and brought my wrath upon many other Descendant ships. Suddenly 10 TransGov Capitals arrived, with the new-found strength we fought, with the death count for the Descendants reaching over 30. As the apparently endless waves of Descendant thralls pressed on us our ships were sustaining severe damage, seeing clearly that we were taking losses with no reinforcements to be seen, unlike the Descendants whose fleet only grew. I had to make a difficult decision. I had to order a retreat, all 10 other TransGov Capitals were ready with LBS Matilda captained by Venturer Bob and my Duchess. As Apertures opened one after the other we left, it was too late when I noticed that Venturer Bob's ship had been immobilised by our enemies. Not long after I left null space into real space I received the message. Venturer Bob had fallen at Paradise, but fortunately, his escape pod had been recovered and he has been reimbursed with a replacement ship. Few days after the battle I came to Paradise. Or what was once Paradise. I landed and came to the location used to have a permanent colony on the surface. What I saw should have never happened, nor should it happen again and neither should it go unpunished. The nightmarish sight before me has shown me the true face of the Descendants. That day I swore to avenge these people... These people that came to Paradise seeking a safe haven, work and peaceful life on a planet that promised them paradise. But what they got was hell, true hell. Category:Blog posts